


Day Fourteen: Negligence

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine wants another lazy Sunday but he wants to marry Kurt more





	Day Fourteen: Negligence

Sunday mornings were always lazy. Blaine loved wrapping Kurt in his arms and just holding him. Plus, it was warm in the bed. He was not eager to have his bare feet on the cold loft floor.

“Blaine, we have things to do today,” Kurt murmurs. “We should get out of bed.”

“Five more minutes,” Blaine begs.

“If we continue to neglect our wedding planning, there won’t be a wedding.”

“Then we can just stay engaged forever,” Blaine decides, snuggling into Kurt’s side. “Glad, we figured that out.”

“Except,” Kurt says, lifting Blaine’s head off of his chest. “I want to marry you.”

“Me too.”

“Sooner rather than later...so wedding planning?”

Blaine sits up. “Only if we can shower and make breakfast together first.”

“Of course, we can.”

He smiles.


End file.
